Mary's Song
by musicforeverluver
Summary: Based on the song by Taylor Swift, Mary's Song Oh, my, my ,my . Wen and Olivia grew up together, swearing they would be best friends for life, but they soon grew apart. Will they ever reunite as friends, or even more? A Wenlivia one-shot!


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot based on Taylor Swift's song. I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT! If ya ever want me to talk your ear off, ask about Taylor Swift. He song, Mary's Song, is a rough sketch of my plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth or Taylor Swift's song.**

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_  
_I looked at you like the stars that shined_  
_In the sky, the pretty lights_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_  
_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_  
_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_  
_You never did, you never did_  
_Take me back when our world was one block wide_  
_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_  
_Just two kids, you and I..._  
_Oh my my my my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_  
_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_They never believed we'd really fall in love_  
_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_  
_And said oh my my my..._

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_  
_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_  
_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_  
_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_  
_You stayed outside till the morning light_  
_Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around_  
_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_  
_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_  
_You said I do and I did too_  
_Take me home where we met so many years before_  
_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_  
_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_  
_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_  
_In the sky, oh my my my..._

* * *

Mary's Song

We were watching the fireworks in my backyard. I was with my parents and Wen's. We have been best friends since we were little and we will be forever. Like ever. I looked at him and smiled. He looked back at me and smiled back. He was one year older than me, but we are both going to first grade together. My mom made me study extra hard to skip kindergarten and join Wen. We heard our parents whisper and turned to them.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin," Wen's dad said.

"Just that, you guys might grow up and fall in love," my dad teased.

"Don't you go listenin' to him," Wen's mother admonished.

"Yeah, Olivia, he is just joking.

My dad waggled his eyebrows and everyone burst out laughing. My life was perfect. I have my family, Wen, and his family too. Wen stood up.

"C'mon Liv, let's go to the meadow and play tag," Wen said. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. Electricity shot through us, we both knew it, but it happened so often that we didn't care anymore.

We got to the meadow and sat down.

"Let's play truth or dare!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Are you ready for 1st grade?"

"I guess so, plus I got you," I smiled.

"Ok, my turn!"

"Hmm, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I...dare you to...kiss me?" I looked at him. He shrugged.

"Ok," he leaned in, but I ran away, giggling.

"Betcha can't catch me!" I hollered back. I saw him stand up in surprise and then there was a mischevious glint in his eye. I kept running looking forward now. I was near the creek and turned back. He wasn't there anymore. I slowed down, panting. Then, out of nowhere, he jumped out at me and I screamed. He pushed me in the creek saying, "Gotcha!"

I splattered him and pulled him in. Soon enough, we were splashing each other hollering random things.

Twenty minutes later, we were leaning against a tree wet and tired.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya know you shouldn't do that to me, I can always hurt you. I AM bigger than you." I turned to him, my eyes wide.

"Really!?"

"Yes, really. See, I can do this..." he leaned over and started tickling me.

"Wen...please..stop...need...to...breath..." I gasped. I was laughing so hard. He finally stopped tickling me and we raced to the swing. We took turns. I swung and he pushed. He swung and I pushed. That was a little harder, considering he was older than me. We played tag and hide-n-seek until our parents came a told us to come home.

* * *

I am in fifth grade now. My momma just died. I was so sad. I cried for hours, but I knew that it would never bring her back. To make matters worse, daddy got arrested. There were some people he knew that were bad people. They ransacked a whole store, but got caught. Even though daddy wasn't there, he was blamed and he got put into jail. Gram came and she is gonna live with me now. I trudged to school. I didn't want to go today, but Gram said every day is important. To me, nothing is important anymore. Mommy and Daddy is gone. I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and saw Wen.

"Hiya, Liv!" he said cheerfully. I didn't reply. I kept walking. He walked by me.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. I still didn't answer.

"C'mon Liv, you can tell me anything!" he pleaded. I finally looked up. He saw my tearstained face.

"Mommy died on yesterday," I whispered. He hugged me.

"Don't worry, you still got me and your dad," he said, comfortingly. That just made it worse. We reached the school and a couple girls called out to Wen.

"Hey Wen! Come over here!" they called.

"Sorry Liv, I gotta go," he said, hurriedly.

"Who are they?" I called after him.

"Oh, Floey and Azra," he called back.

After school I was feeling even worse. Wen came by with Floey and Azra trailing behind him asking if they could sit with us. I toldhim yes, but I didn't really want them to. I needed to be alone with Wen and talk about what happened. It was sort of awkward for me since the three of them were chatting away and I wasn't talking. I cleaned up and left. Wen went after me. He asked where i was going and I told him to the library, I needed to be alone. He must have understood, because he went back to the table.

I was walking home alone today. Wen was with Floey and Azra going to piano class. He didn't even say hi when I passed. I sighed. My life is horrible.

* * *

I am a freshman in high school now. Wen and I aren't hanging out anymore. We aren't even talking to each other. He noticed I needed my space and gave it, but I miss having a best friend. My best friend now is the janitor at my school, Mesa High. Wen has been hanging out with Floey and Azra so much, I think they are now best friends. I haven't seen Floey with them for awhile. Not since Azra and Wen started dating, but I think Azra and Wen broke up. I am not sure, because I don't really notice the news in the school. I focus on my schoolwork and hiding from people. If Wen was with me, then maybe it would be better, but it isn't.

I was going to detention. Mr. Bennigan caught me reading in the closet. I made my way and there was a line of kids in front of the Mel's Lemonade stand. I was thirsty so i fished out a quarter and waited in line.

Someone bumped into me from behind.

"Sorry," I heard them mutter. I turned around and saw it was Wen. I turned away and stepped forward. I inserted my coin and took the lemonade. I entered the room and took a seat. I heard the door open and Wen and a boy, Charlie I think, took the seats in the back. There were two girls on my right, Stella, the girl from the assembly, and I think the other one is Mohini. I have seen her a few times with Ray and Scott, the kind and prince of Mesa High. Ms. Reznik was talking about the detention rules. I wasn't really listening. My thoughts wandered back Wen. I wish he was still my friend. With Azra and Floey, I wonder if he still remembers me. Ms. Reznik left the room, telling us to clean up. I stumbled my way to the boxes moving random ones as I went.

Charlie started playing a random beat, which I wasn't really surprised. He had his drumsticks everywhere. Wen started flinging keys around in his hand. Mo was with the spraying bottle and Stella was clapping. Me? I was on the floor with a bunch of music papers. Charlie pulled out his drumsticks(surprise, surprise) and started another beat. Mo was picking up the double bass, Wen was walking towards the piano, and Stella was clapping though near to the guitar. Mo started playing and Wen was playing the bells. Then Wen switched to the piano, Stella picked up the guitar, and Charlie the drums. The melody was so good. It fit perfectly with my song 'Turn Up the Music.' At home, I have so much extra time I started learning the guitar and piano. I couldn't help myself. I started singing.

_Na na na na na, na na_

_Take a look around_  
_Who would have thought we'd all be here?_  
_So let's mess around_  
_Cause the future is unclear_  
_We got nothing better to do_  
_We're just trying to get through_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Yeah_

_Let the music groove you_  
_Let the melody move you_  
_Feel the beat and just let go_  
_Get the rhythm into your soul_  
_Let the music take you_  
_Anywhere it wants to_  
_When we're stuck and can't get free_  
_No matter what, we'll still be singing_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_It's all we got_  
_We're gonna use it_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_Yeah_

_All we have is now_  
_Let's make the most of this_  
_Come on break it out_  
_So everyone can hear it_  
_They don't have to understand_  
_But we'll make them if we can_  
_Do you hear me?_  
_Are you with me?_  
_Yeah_

_Let the music groove you_  
_Let the melody move you_  
_Feel the beat and just let go_  
_Get the rhythm into your soul_  
_Let the music take you_  
_Anywhere it wants to_  
_When we're stuck and can't get free_  
_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_It's all we got_  
_We're gonna use it_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_Yeah_

_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_It's all we got_  
_We're gonna use it_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_

_Let the music groove you_  
_Let the melody move you_  
_Feel the beat and just let go_  
_Get the rhythm into your soul_  
_Let the music take you_  
_Anywhere it wants to_  
_When we're stuck and can't get free_  
_No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_It's all we got_  
_We're gonna use it_  
_Feel the beat and just let go_  
_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_  
_Anywhere it wants to_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Turn up the music_  
_Yeah_

"Omigosh that was amazing! Your band!? It's a gift!" Ms. Reznik exclaimed.

"We're not a band," Stella said.

"We don't even know each other," Wen confirmed.

Well, that answers my question. I guess he really didn't remember me. I tuned out what everyone else said until Ms. Reznik was standing in front of me.

"How about you Olivia?" she asked.

"I don't sing," I said.

"We just heard you sing,"

"No, no, trust me, it wouldn't be pretty. The last time I performed was in my first grade recital and five minutes into Baa Baa Bllack Sheep, I threw up down Mikey Nickols' back,"

"Oh yeah, I remember that, it was hilarious," Wen exclaimed.

"No, it was humiliating," I said, darting my eyes back and forth to Ms. Reznik and Wen.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," I mumbled. Well, I can if I tried. I sang in front of my family and Wen adn his family. But since fifth grade, I stopped and started to write songs and keep them to myself. Everyone left and I was walking home. Wen must have been behind me because he called out my name.

"Hey," he said softly. I jumped.

"Yea?"

"You did great in the detention room,"

"Thanks," I gave him a curt nod and started walking down my street.

* * *

It has been a couple months with Lemonade Mouth and I have gotten closer to everyone. Even Wen. We were best friends now, though not like we were when we were little. Sometimes, I miss those days. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

It was Wen.

"Hey,"

"I got something for you," he said. He brought something from behind his back. It was a kitten.

"Aww, look at her, you are so adorable. Yes you are,"

"You know you were right about Sydney. She may not be my mom, but she definitely cares. She's not perfect, but she's alright,"

"Well, Wen, perfect, is way overrated," I hugged him. Over the months, we have gotten closer, and I may or may not have developed a crush on him. But I don't know how he feels so...

"I have a question to ask you," he said, rubbing the back to his neck.

"Yeah?"

"Um, my dad is having a wedding and I was wondering, um, if you wanted to go with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to," I hugged him again.

I walked into the living room. Wen followed.

"Gram! Wen got us a kitten!" I called. I gave her to Gram. Telling her to name her and invited Wen into the backyard.

"You know, Liv," Wen started, I looked at him and he continued,"I haven't really forgot what we did when we were little. I had like this crush on since fourth grade and then...you started getting distant and you needed to be alone and you had so much going on you were like wiser than me so I hung out with Floey and Azra, but soon we didn't hang out at all anymore so I just kept hanging out with them. But i still had the crush on you, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way so I dated Azra. That made us lose Floey and then I decided Azra and I had to end and that became weird between us. I was wondering if, uh, you would go out with me?" He was red to the face and staring at me. I smiled.

"Of course," I said. He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Really!?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, I just thought you wouldn't ssay yes because-" he broke off when I kissed him. I think he was surprised at first and and then he started kissing me back. I was sweet and innocent. I broke away and looked down, smiling. I looked up and to see him staring at me.

"Ok then...how about our date?" Wen said.

"What about the creek?" I said, smiling. He smiled too. We walked there and sat down in the shade of the trees. It was getting dark out and the stars came out. We pointed out the different constellations until it was 2. We walked back and he kissed me on the cheek goodnight. I swear, I was smiling the whole night.

* * *

"What do you mean that I am having regrets about our relationship?" I yelled.

"Well, you don't want to tell the band," Wen shouted back.

"Maybe because I am not ready to tell them. What is wrong keeping it a secret? I just want to see if it works out!"

"So you are saying it won't work?"

"NO! I just don't want to get my hopes up since nothing has been going peachy keen all through my life!" I walked into my house and slammed the door. I stomped upstairs and got ready for bed. Maybe I wasn't ready for a relationship.

~(-)~

The next morning I went downstairs and opened the door to get the mail. To my surprise, Wen was outside, waiting.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He stood up and instead of answering, he kissed me. I kissed back.

"I hope you can forgive me," he murmured as he hugged me. I hugged back.

"Of course," I said.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review? Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
